


a fic centered around my favourite trio that i wrote last year

by yuminpa



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Gen, I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuminpa/pseuds/yuminpa
Summary: they don't really cope well with their version of death, even though it's never permanent.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	a fic centered around my favourite trio that i wrote last year

**Author's Note:**

> HI  
> so,, here's a smrpg fic. i've never really published one of these, but here you go! i only know like one person who's gonna read this.  
> i wrote this last year, made it a little better yesterday and i'm proud of it. it fits with the smrpg canon, it's self indulgent, focusing on my favourite three.. yeah.  
> also, it's may 13th! happy 24th to my favourite nintendo game(s american release)!!!! i love this game so much,, it means so much to me. and i hope you enjoy whoever you are lmaaoaoajakdjaknd

This week hadn't been good.

The gang weren't home anymore. Nowhere  _ near  _ home. In another strange dimension that they don't understand themselves. 

Even Smithy didn't understand much. Only knew that he wasn't hungry for power and thought this dimension would give him just that— if not more. 

A week ago, he sent off Mack. 

Almost like a test, to see how he would fare against the strange party that was against the gang. 

He didn't fare well...Mack was destroyed; and so were his two closest friends— mentally. 

Machine Mades existed. 

It was common knowledge that Smithy could simply rebuild a clone of specific weapons should things go awry— with the exact same memories, exact same habits. 

The exact same person— except made once again. 

But it wasn't the same. Machine Mades weren't the same…

  
  


The two were, understandably, crushed by this. 

Bowyer got told first. 

He then told Yari, but he couldn't understand him at all— he could barely speak. 

Speaking and making coherent sentences is hard when you're sobbing that much- don't get me started on that anastrophe he was trying to get rid of in the moment. 

But once Yari found out, he wouldn't come out of his room for days at a time. 

Seven days had passed since Mack was…  _ destroyed  _ and—… nobody had heard from him for those seven days. 

Not even Bowyer, either. 

None were seen often, if at all, and rightfully so; they were both crushed. 

Bowyer was way more emotive than Yari was— way more vocal, wanted to speak about his problems to peers and friends alike while Yari did not. 

He was fine on his own. He didn't cry. All of his intense emotions were kept in, bubbling up inside him. 

But it would be nice to see someone to relate to and cry against. 

Yari sat on his bed, staring into space. 

His mind was empty. 

He  _ felt _ empty. 

Without Mack, one of the best people he had ever met; his best friend. his found family. Everything seemed empty. 

“He's fine,” He began whispering to himself, covering his strange face. “He's gonna come back as a Machine Made. He'll be back, the trio will be fine again. I know that. We all know that, right!? Haha...oh god...” 

His breath started to waver and his voice grew more and more unstable. He just did not believe it was the same. 

Machine Made’s memories  _ were _ the same, though. They had the same memories, same personality, same friendships, same thoughts, same  _ everything. _

But their voices always sounded more robotic, as if the Machine was speaking into a fan; and something about them just seemed off as if they were not talking to the same weapon. 

It threw people off. 

Yari sat there, still, unmoving, his face covered. He had the urge to cry— for the first time in years— but he refused to give in to said urge. 

He took his hands away, though, as his door slowly creaked open. 

He refused to look up, but from his field of surprisingly bad sight, he caught a glimpse of a bright mess of various colours. 

Red, green, yellow. Brown in some places, paint that none cared enough about chipped away from hazel hardwood.

He already knew who it was, so he did not feel the need to look up just yet. 

“Hey, buddy…” Yari whispered, his eyes averting to the side, coated with a thin coat of tears. 

No answer. The bright figure just stayed there. 

“Waffles...that you?” He asked, despite knowing who he was talking to.

He didn't want to speak; he didn't want to make it obvious that his voice was shaky. 

“Mhm.” The figure— Bowyer— finally responded, his own voice sounding...monotone. 

It was rather depressing. 

Usually, his tone was the most energetic one in the whole factory, besides Mack’s or perhaps Axem Red’s. 

He was quite energetic. Bossy, too, but that's besides the point.

Now, he sounded numb. 

Yari finally, reluctantly looked up and his eyes widened ever so slightly. 

Bowyer stood there, rubbing his eyes— multiple tear streaks staining his face. 

His hair was messy, too— messier than usual; and he looked incredibly tired, as if he hadn't slept. Weapons do not exactly need to sleep; but they do it when they can anyways. 

Some do not, though; and some do. 

Bowyer typically does, and the fact he looked so exhausted was concerning. 

“God, you look like a mess.”

“Likewise. Seen you for seven whole days I haven't.”

“Well...yeah. You're right.”

And for the first time in longer than they'd like to admit— they both chuckled slightly. 

But the laughter quickly died out, and the bow wordlessly sat next to his  _ only friend _ , leaning on his shoulder, looking out into nothing. 

Yari just wrapped his arm around his shoulder, the duo exchanging no words, no conversation.

Rain pelted on the windows in his room. The two listened to it for a few moments, and then Yari sighed. 

“You thinking about him again?”

“Mackie…?”

“Yeah.”

The two stayed silent for a moment, and then Bowyer began to speak again, his voice shaky. 

“Every single  _ second.  _ Of course thinking about him I am! I...ahh...I miss our best friend…” His eyes welled up with tears, and those tears slowly started to fall down, as expected, but none of them were even aware of said tears. 

“I know.” Yari’s voice was quiet, and he looked towards the door, his vision intentionally going blurrier than usual. “I know you miss him. So do I— but...Machine Mades are a thing, right? He—”

“No!” 

“Huh?”

“No…” By now, it was obvious that he was crying, to the both of them.

Yari didn't want to hear Bowyer cry...not again...but it was the only thing he could do. 

“The same it is nyat...admit that!”

The two stayed silent for a moment, thinking. 

But Yari started up again, attempting to make himself feel better and combat his own thoughts.

“...No, they are the same. As long as Smithy makes a Machine Made, we can see Mack again and the trio will stay the same.”

“What if he doesn't  _ make  _ another!?”

“He  _ will! _ You fail to realise how much authority I have— I can persuade him, and I already have! Plus, he's too power-hungry to ignore this.”

“He better make another…”

The two stayed silent, for longer than usual, just...thinking. 

Thinking about so many things at once. 

About the Machine Mades— how the whole gang could  _ technically  _ be immortal, if Smithy continued building more and more. 

If Smithy continued to live. Ignoring the possibility that the ‘enemies’ will get to him and strike him down. 

But his materials aren't infinite. 

Finite.

They can run out. 

They  _ will  _ run out. 

But, that's besides the point. 

They just wanted their best friend back. That's all they wanted. 

That's all...

Three minutes had passed of just silence. 

They had both entered some kind of daydream, a trance; they seemed angry at each other, but they really weren't. They hadn't been for years.

They just needed to be with each other in a time like this. 

The silence was going to continue, but some sort of realisation suddenly hit Bowyer. He gasped, flinched away from Yari’s touch and curled up as much as he could.

Which was rather difficult considering the fact he was a bow. 

This startled Yari, and his trance was quickly broken. “Wh—”

“Sent out  _ first _ , Mackie was, right?”

“Right.”

“Smithy said we’d be sent out in ascending order of strength.”

The two were silent for a moment. Yari already knew what Bowyer was going to say. 

He just let him continue. 

“The...the second weakest I am—”

“Don't—”

“I'm going next…! I- no, no no no no no no…”

The tears in his eyes started to stream out and he wordlessly began sobbing, letting everything out as if he hadn't already. 

This, again, startled Yari, and he freaked out, not knowing what to do. 

Bowyer was right— he was going to be sent out next, whenever that may be. 

And he could die if none of them are careful…

And Yari doesn't want to be alone, even if it's for a little while. Even if Machine Mades will be made— he doesn't want to be alone. 

He shifted over, and now he was sitting in front of the bow, who continued to cry and sometimes twitch, covering his face. 

Sometimes, if he could, he'd whisper the word ‘no’. 

Yari took a deep breath, and put his hands on Bowyer’s shoulders. 

“Hey— calm down.”

“I- I can't- scared I am-”

“I know, I know just— just look at me.”

Although it took a while, he complied, and now the two were looking at each other, Yari’s expression stern. 

“Look. It's hard to believe but you are going to be  _ okay _ .”

“W-what!?”

“Like I said, I can get Smithy to send someone else out— not you. He's not letting you go.  _ I'm  _ not letting you go. Look- you're the only thing I have right now and I  _ love you _ .”

“...”

A gentle smile appeared on his face. “Hey, I know you're scared. So am I, actually. I'm scared to death. What's happening is frightening and I understand you're upset about what happened to Mack and when he's finally gonna come home...I am too. But we're all going to be fine, all three of us. Mack’s gonna come back eventually and we'll be there to say ‘hi’.”

Bowyer began to smile. Ever so faintly, though. 

“See? You're feeling better. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You're gonna be fine, and you won't be sent out there. I mean, if anything did happen you'd come back as a Machine but...that's...a painful procedure. So I've heard. The dying part...and being made all over again it's— it's not good. I wouldn't wish it upon you or anyone else and I'm sad it's happening to Mack but— he's gonna come back. We'll be happy again, and we’ll go back home without a  _ scratch. _ ”

Now, the two were both smiling, and without much warning Yari quickly wrapped his arms around Bowyer. 

It startled him, but he eventually remembered who it was, and hugged back, giggling ever so quietly. 

He was still scared— but not as much as he was previously. 

“I love you so much. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise.”

  
  


“...Likewise.”

  
  
  
  


That was a promise the duo were determined not to break. 

  
  
  


It was broken, though.


End file.
